


Every Night

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Dream Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt from SPN KinkMeme:Sam dreams that he fucks the devil.





	Every Night

"I have missed you, Sam," the devil says. He's laying on a bed, in one of the random motel beds that always look the same.   

Sam blinks in confusin. The setting feels familiar, but he's not sure what to do with Lucifer doing naked between his sheets. That he's wearing no clothing is very obvious and for some reason Sam cannot stop looking. His mouth waters as he sees a hint of a half-hard cock. 

Lucifer grins as he catches Sam staring and spreads his legs a little further. The thin white sheets hide most of it, but Sam has a good imagination. 

"You're a tease," Sam growls and the deep tone of his voice surprises him. 

He's on the bed before he can truly realize what's happening. Kneeling between Lucifer's legs and pushing them apart to have more space. He thrusts forwards, caring little for preparation or taking it slowly, because Lucifer is very capable of slickling himself up. He has teased Sam like this before, whispering into his ear that he's wet and ready to be used while Sam is in public or otherwise engaged. 

"Damn, you're tight," Sam groans as he slides deeper. Lucifer's needy moan spurs him on to move a little faster. He grabs his lover's thighs and presses them against Lucifer's chest, bending him nearly in half while keeping him open at the same time. "Unbelieveable, given that I was up the entire night, fucking you open. Next time I get you a dildo to wear, whenever I'm around to fuck you senseless." 

"Yes," Lucifer hisses and reaches for his cock. He loves jacking himself while Sam fucks him. Now he's barely able to match the pace, since Sam is unrelenting. Bangs him in quick, steady thrusts and hits the sweet spot every time, massaging the deep wonderful ache that has him squirming and moaning shamelessly. "Yes, keep fucking me. I want you to do this forever, Sam." 

Sam groans. Lucifer is demanding in that regard, but perhaps the devil is considerate enough to give the means to fulfill his wishes. For Sam doesn't slow down, not for a long time. Instead he swats Lucifer's hand away. 

"You come on my cock," Sam gasps and grits his teeth, when he pulls out to flip Lucifer around. The devil bucks under him as Sam slams back inside. 

The force is enough to make the archangel keen, but he can't escape Sam's grib. 

At some point they finally come both, Lucifer pushing Sam over the edge as he clenches tight around his vessel and moans lustful at the feeling of being filled. 

"I will be right back," Sam says a while later, when he's able to talk again. He kisses Lucifer and heads for the bathroom. 

 

  
-

 

  
"Hey, Sam. I missed you," Lucifer greets him. 

Sam blinks in confusion. He has the feeling he knows this setting. It's early morning, the sun shines through the window and he's standing in the bathroom door. He freezes, when he sees thst Lucifer is playing with himself, trusting lazily a toy in and out of his ass. 

"Was I gone so long that you went looking for a replacement?" Sam growls possessively and climbs on the bed. 

Lucifer manages to smirk and pout at the same time, but his wicked expression subsides when Sam grasps the toy at the handle and turns on the dail. The toy starts vibrating and soon Sam is working it in and out, teasing the devil the brink and hen back again. Moans fall from his lips and as long as Lucifer is making such sweet sounds Sam wants to stay forever. 

  
\- 

 

  
"Hey Sam." Lucifer looks at him with lustful eyes and squirms in his restraints. He's on the bed, tied to the headboard and Sam is standing in the bathroom door. "Are we done already?" 

Sam shakes his head and climbs on the bed.  
  



End file.
